Pamiętnik Scarah Screams
right|250px|thumb|Okładka pamiętnika Pamiętnik Scarah Screams z linii 'San Diego Comic-Con International'. Okładka Będę przez ciebie płakać, jeżeli przeczytasz mój pamiętnik. Ten dzień, 1 października Ross Palony zapytał mnie dzisiaj dlaczego ubrałam się jak jakiś potwór z lat sześćdziesiątych. Naprawdę? O potworze, który jest ciągle w ogniu, można by pomyśleć, że nigdy nie miał myśli w swoim życiu, nic w nim nie było pół-upieczone. Byłam bliska dania mu wykładu na temat mody potwora-retro, ale wiem, że to spowoduje więcej kłopotów niż było to warte. Naprawdę, nie wolno mi używać dużo głosu w szkole, ponieważ potwory biorą każde moje słowo, jako swoje osobiste proroctwo zagłady. Jakby... Jeśli chodzi przede wszystkim o proroctwo zagłady, to ono jest przeznaczone dla normalsów, a nawet istnieją pewne rodziny normalsów, z którymi my współpracujemy... mówiąc (pisząc) my mam na myśli dorosłych w rodzinie. Nie można nawet tego zacząć, nie mając co najmniej setki. Teraz można by pomyśleć, że inne potwory wiedziałyby jak jest źle i za każdym razem gdy powiem coś głośno, nie będą tego błędnie interpretować. Bardziej staram się ich przekonać. W tym celu udałam się na specjalny obóz TDJ - Telepatia jako Drugi Język. Spędzam tam prawie każde lato. Oczywiście są tam również inne potwory. Uciekają ode mnie, ponieważ uważają, że czytam im w myślach cały czas. No cóż, dla nich to prawdopodobnie będzie prawdziwy szok, bo tak na prawdę tego nie robię. Jedynym potworem, z którym mogę porozmawiać jest Strachu. On nigdy nie powie czegoś w niewłaściwy sposób, co jest w porządku, ponieważ przedostanie się do jego umysłu jest jak pływanie w morzu bawełny. Och, mój głos nie jest bronią - nie mogę nim burzyć budynków ani rozbijać szkła, ani niczego podobnego. Ten dzień, 10 października Widziałam dzisiaj plakat informujący o naborze do składu potworniarek. Strachu powiedział, że powinnam spróbować i chciał też wiedzieć, dlaczego kiedyś opuściłam zespół. No cóż, to była dość skomplikowana sytuacja, gdybyś nie wiedział. Cleo była wtedy zupełnie innym potworem. Myślę, że chciała być jak jej starsza siostra, dyrygując swoimi kompanami, jak własnymi sługami, zamiast pozwolić nam na odrobinę samodzielności. Nie chodzi o to, że nie pozwalała nam dopingować we własny sposób. Inne zespoły narzekały, że nie mogą się skupić, bo ciągle oczekują, że stanie się coś złego. Przez większość czasu byłam tylko podstawą piramidy. Gdzie w tym przyjemność? Nie będę życzyć im źle, ale ja nie chcę być z powrotem ich częścią. Ten dzień, 12 października Ross Palony dzisiaj ponownie zaprosił mnie na randkę. Nie powiem, że nie jest przystojny, mam też słabość do innych, ale Janey Mack... jego umiejętności społeczne są całkowicie niesamowite. Okazuje się, on wypowiada się o potworach tylko pozytywnie, a także pomaga mi w relacjach z nimi, na przykład pomógł mi w powiedzeniu Rossowi "Nie". Ten dzień, 15 października Strachu i ja spotkaliśmy dzisiaj Frankie w holu. Powiedziała: "Hej Strachu!", a on na to: "Hej!", po czym ruszyliśmy, jakby nic nigdy się nie stało. Nic nie mówił, jakbym uważała, że to "Hej" znaczyło coś innego niż przyczynę rozpłakania się i ucieczki do katakumb. To była długa droga, żeby uczynić Stracha moim prawdziwym przyjacielem. Wiem, że niektóre potwory zastanawiają się, dlaczego się z nim zadaję, ale Strachu jest świetnym przyjacielem, który kiedyś może zostać przywódcą świata. Z nim mogę szczerze porozmawiać, na głos, zamiast czytać jego myśli. Ma on wrażliwą duszę, ale nie jest potworem, o którego można się niepokoić. Myślę, że szpilki w jego sercu są tylko na chwilę. Nie sądzę, żeby cokolwiek mogło go zranić, a przynajmniej nie fizycznie. Ten dzień, 20 października "Rozmawiałam" z Clawdem Wolf. Wydaje się fajnym potworem. Powiedział mi, że Strachu ma odebrać nagrodę specjalną na tegorocznym bankiecie sportowym, a Clawd chciał się upewnić, że pojawi się na nim. Powiedziałam mu, że upewnię się, że tam będzie. Kiedy odchodził, zapytałam się, za co będzie ta nagroda. W odpowiedzi puścił do mnie oczko i z wilczym uśmiechem powiedział przez ramię: "Za coś dobrego, obiecuję." Ach tak. Jak to dobrze znać potwora, który jest w porządku. Ten dzień, 1 listopada Jedną z charakterystycznych rzeczy, o których się nie mówi jest to, że niektóre potwory traktują cię jak część tła. Przez to, że mówię niewiele, nie oznacza, że nie słucham innych, kiedy do mnie mówią. Siedziałam w gabinecie Pani Krewnickiej, czekając, aby się z nią zobaczyć. Rozmowa miała dotyczyć wymiany pomiędzy uczniami. Miała się zacząć zaraz po przybyciu pana Hackington i panny Kindergrubber do jej gabinetu. Wszyscy byli bardzo zajęci i nie zauważyli, kiedy do niego weszłam. Panna Kindergrubber - Kiedyś już kierowała składem potworniarek, więc wydaje mi się, że powinna robić to ponownie. Pan Hackington - Oj, wiedziałem, że nie powinienem zabierać jej tego amuletu wtedy, w klasie. Kolejny rok, "Jestem następna w kolejce do tronu mojego ojca," może po prostu wyprowadzić trenera Igora z równowagi. Panna Kindergrubber - Cóż, jej ojciec wydaje się natarczywy, ale mimo wszystko nie widziałam dyrektorki tak złej. Oszukiwanie wszystkich... Wyszli z sali, zanim usłyszałam coś jeszcze, ale amulet + "następna w kolejce do tronu mojego ojca" musi się równać Nefera. To ktoś, kto przestraszy każdego potwora. Jeśli ona na prawdę nie wróci, wyrzucę swój szczęśliwy amulet. Jest to moja czterolistna koniczyna. Ten dzień, 7 listopada Nie trwało to dość długo, ale w końcu przekonałam Stracha, żeby zgodził się pójść na ten sportowy bankiet. Powiedziałam mu, że to będzie wspaniałe doświadczenie, a szykowanie się do niego będzie jeszcze lepsze. Udaliśmy się na zakupy i szukaliśmy czegoś, czego nie miał na sobie żaden inny potwór ;). Skończyliśmy dzień na herbacie i kawałku piernika w panny Kindergrubber. Świetny dzień spędzony w towarzystwie jeszcze świetniejszego przyjaciela. Ten dzień, 13 listopada Dziś dowiedziałam się, że jedną z atrakcji zaplanowanych na tegoroczny karnawał zimowy jest konkurs na opowiadanie historii. Teraz moce opowiadania mojej rodziny są na tyle silne, że często można usłyszeć o "swoim końcu". To smutne, że nie będę w stanie w nim uczestniczyć. Zastanawiam się, czy jeżeli nagrać mój głos i puścić go Opereccie, efekt będzie taki sam jak w przypadku jej głosu. Myślę, że przejdę się do katakumb i ją o to poproszę. Próby zdobywania wiedzy nie mogą ranić. Ten dzień, 18 listopada Cóż, nigdy nie myślałam, że będę kiedykolwiek tak zaskoczona jak dzisiaj. Po pierwsze, Strachu znakomicie przerobił swoje łachy, przez co jego szpilki wspaniale świeciły. To wciąż jest dla mnie dziwne, że to on zostanie nagrodzony, mimo tego, że nigdy nie grał w żadnej drużynie i zawsze miał straszne wyniki na treningach. Było jednak inaczej. Stracha cieszyła każda spędzona minuta na nich, a każdą plamę z przetartego materiału na trawie traktował jak blizny po bitwie. W każdym razie, właśnie za to zyskał sobie sympatię chłopców. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że rozumiem jak to działa, ale potwór może powiedzieć coś innemu potworowi, a ten zawsze może wziąć to za komplement. Chłopcy mają w zwyczaju doskwieranie sobie, jednak wszyscy traktują to jako komplementowanie. Przybyliśmy o właściwej godzinie i razem ze Strachem klaskaliśmy i wiwatowaliśmy ku czci każdego sportowca, który otrzymał nagrodę. W końcu Clawd stanął na podium i zapowiedział nagrodę dla Stracha. Potwory skandowały jego imię. To było świetne. Jestem z niego dumna. Wiem, że tak długo jak on nie żyje, na pewno nie zapomni tej nocy. Kategoria:Pamiętniki Scarah Screams Kategoria:San Diego Comic-Con International